Fais ce que tu veux de moi
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Lucius court après Remus. Mais Remus est fatigué, et souhaite faire cesser cette situation. OS, PWP pour le seme/uke day. Lucius/Remus /!\ Hard Lemon et Angst


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Fais ce que tu veux de moi

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Y'en a pas, alors pardon s'il reste des fautes.

Rating : M, donc **lemon**. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes**

Statut : OS , Terminé

Genre : Romance/Angust, PWP

Couple : Lucius/Remus

Résumé : OS pour le seme/uke day. PWP en fait. Lucius cours après Remus. Mais Remus est fatigué, et souhaite faire cesser cette situation.

Contexte : On va dire cinquième année des maraudeurs, sachant que Lucius est plus vieux, on va dire que lui est en septième année. On va dire aussi pendant les vacances de février. C'est pas très important tout ça.

Note(s) : Lucius : inconnue, j'ai choisi le 28 aout

Remus : 10 mars

Couple : 28 mars

Publication : OK !

Voila le premier OS de la série. C'est pas le truc dont je suis le plus fière, mais bon. Il faut praiquer pour s'ameliorer. [EDIT] Cet OS a été refusé en l'état actuel par Harry Potter Fanfiction ! C'est pourtant pas vraiment un viol ...

Hier, c'était la journée mondiale du SIDA. N'oubliez pas : Sortez couverts !

**Avertissement ! Cet OS peut choquer ! Il contient un lemon très détaillé ! Le sujet peut même porter atteinte aux bonnes moeurs ! Ce n'est pas gentil, ce n'est pas mignon, ce n'est pas amoureux ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

Fais ce que tu veux de moi

Remus courrait, vite, très vite. Il devait absolument se cacher, mais il savait que toutes les salles de classes étais fermée à clef. Il n'avait pas le temps de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort, l'_Autre_ se rapprochait. Son seul salut était la salle commune des Griffondors. Emprunter un passage secret prendrai trop de temps aussi et il se ferait repérer. De plus, ça serait lui révéler leurs existences. Et ça, Remus ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Deux semaines qu'il fuyait. Deux semaines qu'il se carapatait en entendait sa voix, le bruit de ses pas, l'éclat de ses cheveux au détour d'un couloir. Ses amis avait bien évidement essayé de le coincer pour lui, mais ses sens de loup-garou lui avait permit de leur échapper.

Cette fois, il donnait la chasse lui-même. Il le traquait dans le château. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit. C'était les vacances, on ne voyait les professeurs que pendant les repas, les étages était vides, tout les paramètres permettait un bon pistage. Dommage pour lui.

Il l'entendait, il se rapprochait. Remus essaya de forcer encore l'allure, mais son corps ne lui permit pas. Il était juste en train de se remettre de la dernière pleine lune, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'étais plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui maintenant, seulement une petite dizaine. Heureusement, ils étaient au sixième étage. Encore un et il serait en sécurité dans sa confortable salle commune. Il restait encore des élèves de Griffondors, et ils étaient surement tous rassemblés là. Même si son poursuivant réussissait à le choper, il aurait la protection de ses pairs.

Encore fallait il arriver jusqu'au tableau. Surtout ne pas trébucher, ne pas tomber. Ne pas écouter son pauvre corps qui gémit de fatigue et qui semble rouillé par les courbatures. Il fallait tenir, il en allait de son honneur, et … de sa vertu.

'*°O0o.-.o0O°*'

Il l'avait encore raté. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il se tapissait dans un coin sans faire de bruit, attendant son passage, mais à quelques mètres de sa cachette le préfet faisait demi-tour et commençait à courir. Comment faisait-il pour le débusquer à chaque fois ? Il ne faisait pourtant pas de bruit, c'est à peine s'il respirait ! Il avait forcément un truc, ce n'était pas possible.

Et puis, pourquoi lui résistait-il de cette manière ? Jamais personne n'avait mis autant de temps à céder à son charme ! Pourquoi de telles hésitations ? Il ne lui demandait pas grand chose : juste une nuit ! Il ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser, ni de lui vouer un amour éternel ! Juste une nuit, et on en parlait plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Il voulait Lupin. Son objectif était Lupin et il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose s'il ne l'avait pas eu. Il occupait toutes ses pensées.

Depuis le moment où il l'avait vu étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, fragile, abandonné, il y avait un mois de ça, il n'avait pu le sortir de son esprit. Il avait commencé par enquêter. D'après ce qu'il savait, il n'avait eu de relation avec personne dans Poudlard. Ni avec les filles, ni avec les garçons. Beaucoup soupçonnait quelque chose entre lui et Black, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à savoir quelle était leur relation, exactement. Était-ce seulement une très forte amitié ? Ou bien Lupin était-il amoureux de lui ? Sortaient-ils ensemble secrètement ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Les seuls à pouvoir répondre était les principaux intéressés, Potter, Petitgrew et Evans. Eux seuls aussi pouvait dire s'il était sorti avec quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard.

Mais à la limite, ne pas savoir ce type d'information n'était pas gravissime. Ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant était de ne pas avoir réussi à savoir des informations sur lui, sur sa personnalité. Tout le monde savait sa passion immodéré pour le chocolat, mais c'était à peu près tout. On ne savait pas quelle était sa matière préféré, car il était relativement bon dans toutes les matières, il obtenait presque toujours la même note. On ne savait pas quelles était ses passions. Aimait-il la peinture ou bien la danse ? Était-il accro de culture moldu ou bien admiratif des coutumes des sang-pur ou des familles noble qui transmettait un savoir ancien de génération en génération ? On ne savait pas quelle était sa situation familiale. On supposait qu'il possédait un père et une mère, mais il n'en parlait jamais Peut-être était-il fils unique. En fait, il ne parlait à personne en dehors des maraudeurs et de Evans. Ce n'était pas lui que les premières, secondes et troisièmes années allait voir quand ils avaient un problème avec leurs devoirs et leurs cours. Il était un préfet relativement tolérant, il ne s'était pas fait d'ennemis, et les profs étaient relativement contents de la façon dont il remplissait ses obligations. En bref, Remus Lupin était quelqu'un de très secret.

Pas facile de le courtiser dans ce cas. Comment savoir s'il préférait le romantisme ou le cliché du ténébreux qui a besoin d'être ramené dans le droit chemin ? En l'absence d'information, il avait opté pour la tactique ''rentre-dedans'', c'est à dire le coincer dans les couloirs le plus souvent possible et profiter de sa position de faiblesse pour le faire céder par tout les moyens à sa disposition.

Cela avait marché une fois, une seule. Il l'avait plaqué entre son torse et un mur, et lui avait dévoré le cou. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il le voulait et le désirait. À ce moment il s'était pris un coup de genoux dans les parties génitales et avait reculé, permettant au Griffondor de s'enfuir. Après, il n'avait même pas réussi à lui adresser la parole. Il fuyait ou se cachait derrière ses amis pour l'éviter.

Mais depuis trois jours, c'était les vacances. Ses amis était repartis chez eux, le laissant seul. Il n'avait plus de gardes du corps.

Pourtant, il arrivait à lui échapper. Il disparaissait mystérieusement au détour d'un couloir, ou se réfugiait dans un endroit fréquenté.

Mais bientôt, même cela ne le retiendrait plus. Et il l'aurait, Lucius Malfoy donnait sa parole.

'*°O0o.-.o0O°*'

Le couvre feu était lus tard les week-end et les jours de vacances. Il était reculé de deux heures, exactement. Deux heures en moins pour dormir, se lamentait Remus. En plus, il était de corvée un jour sur trois, puisqu'il ne restait plus que trois préfet à Poudlard. Il était fatigué, sa transformation avait vraiment été violente en l'absence de ses amis, et il avait travaillé d'arrache pied ses BUSEs toute la journée. Ils avaient voulu revenir pour le soutenir, mais il s'y était opposé. Qu'ils profitent de leurs vacances.

Ses membres étaient lourds, et ses sens moins réactifs que la normal. Déjà qu'après la pleine lune il avait l'impression de subir une surdité passagère, mais quand il était éreinté comme il était à présent, il avait l'impression de marcher dans une pièce noire et silencieuse, alors qu'habituellement il y voyait comme en plein jour, et même avec une ouïe accrue à cause de sa nature de loup qui adorait l'obscurité.

Il fut donc très surpris quand il fut happé par deux mains jusque dans une salle de classe. Ses réflexes étaient aussi plus lents, il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il était trop fatigué pour réellement paniquer, alors il se débattit mollement avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse de son ravisseur. Il se laissa trainer jusqu'au grand bureau au fond de la salle, ayant vaguement conscience qu'on jetait un sort de silence et de fermeture sur la porte.

Les bras autour de sa taille étaient chauds et confortable. S'il n'avait pas été en danger il se serai endormi. Mais il restait éveillé, appréhendant un peu la suite. Quand on l'assit sur le bureau du professeur, il respira l'odeur de l'homme – car s'en était un – qui l'avait attrapé. Lucius Malfoy, évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait fait une telle chose. Néanmoins, il ne paniqua pas et ne chercha pas à fuir. Il était si fatigué, et cette fatigue lui disait de se résigner. Il ne pouvait pas lutter indéfiniment.

Il se laissa faire quand les gracieuses mains passèrent de ses hanches à ses flancs, quand elles se faufilèrent sous la chemise, quand des lèvres vinrent sucer son lobe. Il ne réagit simplement pas, il ne se cambra pas, il ne gémit pas, il ne protesta pas, il ne le repoussa pas. Il restait simplement passif sous les intentions.

Lucius finit par s'apercevoir de cette passivité. Il compris qu'il n'avait pas accepté et l'avait voulu comme il le pensait, mais s'était résigné.

Et cela ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Quel plaisir pouvait on retirer à manipuler une poupée de chiffon, sans vie et sans volonté ? Même les plus récalcitrants finissaient par le désirer autant qu'il les désirait. Aucun ne s'était laisser violer sans rien dire, comme semblait le faire Lupin.

Il le lâcha et le laissa s'écrouler sur le meuble. À peine eut-il poser sa tête et fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde, et il se recroquevilla pour accéder à une position plus confortable.

Lucius était perplexe. D'où venait cette si grande fatigue ? Il avait guetté le Griffondor toute la journée et était sur qu'il n'était sortit ce jour là que pour déjeuner. Il était resté dans sa tour tout le reste du temps. En tout cas, cela expliquait en partie son comportement. S'il était épuisé, il n'avait surement pas eu l'envie ou la force de protester et de se défendre.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le cala contre son torse. Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à sa tour. Il prononça le mot de passe – il le connaissait, il était lui aussi préfet, préfet en chef même – et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Son dortoir était vide. Il le borda et descendit se coucher dans son propre lit.

'*°O0o.-.o0O°*'

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi. »

Sa propre phrase résonnait comme un écho dans sa tête. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il était en train de dire, il ne réalisait pas qu'il l'avait dit, il n'imaginait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Son esprit était bloqué sur cette phrase qui passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Quelle impression étrange. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus totalement maitre de son propre corps. Mais c'était différent de ses transformations. En ce lieu, en cet instant, il se sentait partir tout doucement, comme si son esprit quittait son corps. Pendant la pleine lune, c'était toujours une vive douleur suivit d'une perte de conscience, et il se réveillait couché en boule dans la cabane hurlante. Là, c'était un peu comme s'il était spectateur de la scène.

Bien sur, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Les phrase qu'il avait préparé viendraient après celle qu'il venait de prononcer. Il allait évidement expliquer comment il en était venu à ça. Mais pour l'instant, seule la conscience de ce qui allait se passer entrait dans son esprit, insidieusement.

« Je ne supporte pas, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. »

Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Une bataille entre sa partie animale et sa raison s'était engagée. Le loup refusait de se soumettre, surtout sans combattre, surtout sans raison valable.

Le blond le regardait, perplexe. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Il l'avait même laisser en paix toute une journée ! Toute la journée après qu'il l'eut replacé dans son lit, l'avant veille !

« Je n'aime pas me sentir être comme une bête traquée. Je n'aime pas l'insécurité et la paranoïa que cela provoque. »

Il l'avait guetté pendant toute la journée. Il s'était volontairement aventuré hors de sa tour. Il avait été dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc. Il avait voulu des explications. Mais il n'avait pas entendu son pas, sa respiration. Il n'avait pas senti son odeur. Il avait eut des montées d'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'il apercevait une chevelure blonde, en vain. Et cela l'avait fatigué.

« Autant en finir. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. »

Décidément ce Griffondor était incompréhensible. Il l'avait fui pendant deux semaines, s'était presque laissé violé, et venait lui demander de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, alors qu'il l'avait laissé en paix.

Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le désir, mais l'exaspération et la fatigue, peut être même le désespoir qui l'avait fait venir à lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Normalement c'était le jeux du chat et de la souris, jusqu'à ce que le chat attrape la souris et la dévore. La souris ne se suicidait pas entre ses griffes. Il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en peut plus.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

-Parce que je suis déjà blessé, et ton attitude aggrave les choses.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Tu ne comprend pas ? Et bien moi non plus. Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là, à cet instant. Comment nous avons pu en arriver là. »

Il soupira. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et prit un air blasé.

« Je suis tombé amoureux. Je suis encore aujourd'hui amoureux. De Sirius Black. Il ne le sait pas, évidemment. Personne ne le sait. Sauf toi, maintenant. Mais tu ne peux pas me blesser plus que je ne le suis déjà, je ne crains rien de toi, Serpentard.

Je ne me suis jamais déclaré. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour une raison toute conne. Parce qu'il a brisé mon coeur en mille morceaux, et qu'il les piétine allègrement en permanence. Tant que je serais près de lui, je ne pourrais pas guérir.

Je ne sais plus trop comment la conversation est venue à évoquer l'homosexualité, ce jour là. En revanche, ce dont je me rappelle très bien, c'est le commentaire qu'il a fait : ''Si j'avais été homo, je serais tombé amoureux de toi, Moony. Mais j'aime bien trop les filles !'' J'ai ri, comme les autres, alors que mon coeur pleurait des larmes de sang.

Il aime les femmes, c'est indéniable. Elles l'aiment aussi, c'est sur. À chaque nouvelle conquête, c'est un coup de poignard qui lacère ma cage thoracique. Mais je ne dis rien, je me tais. Je ne le félicite pas. De toute façon, ses relations sont bien trop brèves pour être prises en compte. Mais un jour il tombera amoureux, et je devrai faire semblant d'être content pour lui, alors qu'intérieurement je hurlerais à la mort. »

Ses yeux se firent plus brillant. Mais il ne se laissa pas aller.

« Tu te demandes pour quoi je te raconte tout ça ? Tu penses que ça n'a aucun rapport ? Si, ça en a. Je ne supporte pas de voir que j'arrive à attiser ton désir, sans avoir rien fait, alors que lui reste de marbre. Je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi en revenant parce qu'il aura vu que tu ne m'as pas lâché. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il est homophobe au contact d'un vrai gay. Je veux garder le secret. Et tout cela me fatigue.

Je t'offre cette occasion, cette unique occasion. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Tout ce que tu veux. Autant que tu veux. Mais oublie moi ensuite. »

Un total abandon, voilà ce qu'il lui offrait. Mais ce n'était pas ça que Lucius voulait. Et en même temps c'était beaucoup plus. Il ne voulait pas être un échafaud redouté mais accepté, mais nécessaire. Pourtant, pouvait-il vraiment laisser passer cette chance d'assouvir enfin son désir ? Il n'en était pas sur. Peut-être pourrait-il lui donner un aphrodisiaque … Non, cela s'apparentait toujours au viol. Mais un viol consenti par la victime. Un viol qui leur donnerait du plaisir à tous les deux, en douceur, sans douleur, sans violence. C'était presque acceptable, dans ces conditions. Pourtant, ce mot honni restait en suspend dans son esprit. Cette situation était sans issue.

Sans issue, pas tant que ça. Il n'avait pas vu approcher le préfet rouge et or, qui l'embrassait chastement à présent. Par réflexe, il noua ses bras autour de ces hanches collée aux siennes, alors que les mains de l'autre attrapait son visage en coupe, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Comme s'il en avait envie. Ses questions éthiques l'avait quitté quand les gracieuses lèvres chaudes s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Qu'importe, qui vivra verra.

Le blond le tira dans une salle vide, avec son consentement cette fois-ci. Il attrapa sa baguette et refit les même sorts que cette nuit là, ceux qu'il n'avait pas vraiement entendu, dans sa demie inconscience. Il métamorphosa les bureaux en un lit large et confortable. Autant être à l'aise, puisqu'il supposait que cela serrait la première fois de son amant, la vraie première fois.

Il ne l'y jeta pas tout de suite, inutile de le stresser. Ils resta là à l'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien faire d'autre. Il avait bien sentit que le Griffondor était tendu, mais il commençait à présent à se détendre. Quand il le jugea prêt, il glissa ses mains au niveau des jolies fesses rebondies, et les malaxa doucement. Le lycanthrope sursauta légèrement, mais se laissa faire. Lucius enleva la chemise du pantalon de son amant, et fit voyager ses mains sur le dos marqué. Il pouvait sentir de légères bosses, signe de ses cicatrice. La peau à cet endroit était encore plus douce que le reste, et cela donnait de légers frissons à Remus. Délicieux.

Il bifurqua vers le ventre plat, et entortilla ses doigt dans le léger duvet qui sortait du pantalon, chatouilla le nombril, dessina les abdominaux discrets mais présents. De petites et douces attentions qui rassuraient le préfet. Lucius n'était pas un animal, il voulait aussi le plaisir de son partenaire, c'était même une question d'honneur. Qu'il sache qu'il était réellement un dieux du sexe. Qu'il en redemande même, quoi qu'il ait dit auparavant.

Remus, qui avait timidement gardé ses mains au niveau des épaules, de la nuque et du visage du blond, descendit au niveau des hanches. Il les caressa, n'osant pas encore y aller franchement.

Il se sentait être une autre personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment Remus qui dirigeait ce corps. Pas le Remus de d'habitude, pas le loup non plus. Quelqu'un qui venait de se manifester et qui prenait les commandes sans demander la permission à personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, il se sentait plus libre, des-inhibé de cette façon. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, alors il n'y avait pas de honte, pas de mal à apprécier, à désirer, à prendre plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il enleva à son tour la chemise du pantalon du blond, et commença à la déboutonner, en frôlant soigneusement la peau qui se trouvait en dessous. Il fit coulisser la cravate et la glissa dans la poche arrière, tâtant au passage le postérieur parfait du préfet en chef. Il retourna enlever doucement la chemise, déposant quelques baisers sur les épaules découvertes.

Son amant était ravi de ces initiatives. Plus impatient que lui, Lucius détacha juste la cravate et les premier boutons pour faire passer le vêtement au dessus de la tête. Il jeta l'habit sur le sien, à quelques mètres d'eux, et recula d'un pas pour contempler le rouge et or. Il était vraiment très beau. Il était de taille assez moyenne, pour ne pas dire petite, pas très épais ni très large d'épaule, certes, mais ses cicatrices lui rajoutait un petit air sexy et sauvage. À croquer. Il le poussa contre le lit et le fit s'allonger. D'un sort, il leur enleva les chaussettes et les chaussures. Il s'avança à quatre pattes sur lui, telle une panthère affamée, et alla l'embrasser. Il lui dévora la bouche comme si c'était un morceau de viande saignant dont il faisait festin. Il lui mordait, suçait les lèvres, la langue et semblait ne jamais être repu. Il abandonna pourtant cette partie de son visage pour sa mâchoire, son manteau, des deux cotés, puis la tempe, le front, le tracé du nez, tout ce qu'il pouvait dessiner.

Il alla lui faire un suçon dans le cou, dans le creux entre la nuque et l'épaule. Remus accrocha un de ses bras sur son épaule et l'autre dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il couvrit la peau fine de baisers et alla honorer le torse. Il lécha les tétons qui se dressèrent sous l'attention, et glissa une langue malicieuse dans le nombril. Il traça les nombreuses cicatrices de sa langue, déclenchant à chaque fois des frissons agréables.

Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil plus bas, et vit avec soulagement qu'une bosse était apparu au niveau de la braguette. Il effleura la protubérance et provoqua des halètements surpris. Il était réceptif, ils pouvaient continuer.

(_Nda : Lemon pervers ou pas ? Hummmmm … Je me tâte, vraiment. J'ai une idée que j'ai jamais lue dans les fics … Aller, oui ! Zou ! C'est parti !_)

Il sortit une fois de plus sa baguette magique de sa poche spéciale situé sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse droite. Il toucha le bouton qui se défit immédiatement, il survola la braguette et la fermeture éclaire s'ouvrit en conséquence. Il fit un mouvement brusque en projetant sa baguette vers l'arrière ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher le pantalon. Il effleura le sexe en érection avec le morceau de bois et Remus eut un peur de ce qu'allait faire ce sortilège là. Mais rien ne se passa. Il se contentait de flatter sa verge au travers du tissus. Il ne le touchait jamais franchement, il traçait juste des arabesques délicieuses et frustrante. Le Griffondor ne protesta pas tout de suite, gigotant un peu pour approfondir le contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa limite. Ce que recherchait évidement le blond.

Le gémissement de mécontentement ne lui échappa pas, et y répondit par un sourire sadique. Il fit un petit geste du poignet et le sous vêtement glissa lentement sur les cuisses du préfet, dévoilant une nudité flatteuse et dure. Il jeta le bout de tissus inutile sur les autres affaires et retourna s'occuper de son amant. Il recommença à effleurer sans toucher la verge de sa baguette, recueillant parfois du pré-sperme. Il y alla plus franchement, l'inclinant au gré de sa volonté.

Remus avait les poings crispés sur le drap et ne pensait même pas à faire quelque chose pour augmenter le contact. Il lui était totalement soumis, de par le contrat qu'ils avait conclus plus tôt et à cause de la personnalité qui l'avait envahi. Il gémissait pitoyablement, mais ne s'abaissait pas à supplier. Il ne prononçait pas de vrai mots, tout au plus des grognements rauques et menaçant, qui n'impressionnait pourtant pas le blond.

Lucius décida de faire cesser le supplice. De sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette, il attrapa la verge tendue. Il la masturba quelques instants et s'arrêta avant l'explosion. Il le laissa pantelant et essoufflé, et surtout quémandeur. Le blond lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre elles. Il caressa de sa main gauche la cuisse à sa porté et joua avec ses bourses pleines et gonflée. De son autre main, il approcha le morceau de bois de son entrée et la titilla. Remus une un sursaut, vite calmé par une main cajoleuse sur son pénis. (_NdA : Ho, attendez, il y a de ça dans moeurs et coutumes des sorciers poudlariens … Pas grave !_)

Il fit pénétrer la baguette dans son anus et déclencha un sort vibrant, pour élargir l'anneau de chaire. Remus réagit immédiatement en se cambrant et en poussant un gémissement plus aigu. La sensation était incroyable. Lucius envoya un autre sort qui lui lubrifia le rectum sur une vingtaine de centimètre, ce qui était largement assez, même pour Lucius qui était pourtant bien pourvu par la nature.

Il chercha ensuite la prostate en baladant baladant l'objet magique partout, effectuant des mouvement circulaire qui mettait en joie le Griffondor. Il la trouva et le lycanthrope poussa un cri aigu en se cambrant à se briser la colonne vertébrale.

Lucius baissa progressivement l'intensité de la vibration jusqu'à la rendre nulle et retira l'appendice. Il alla embrasser son amant qui commençait à se perdre doucement pour le septième ciel. Il posa sa baguette à coté de sa tête et enleva manuellement les vêtements qui lui restait. Il envoya un dernier sort, un qui faisait contraceptif et protégeait des maladies sexuellement et magiquement transmissible. Le sexe et l'orgasme fasait que les poches de magie contenue dans les individus se touchait et pouvait aller jusqu'à se mêler. Dans les deux cas, on pouvait transmettre des maladies.

Le blond attrapa les cuisses du rouge et or et les noua autour de sa taille. Il entra d'un coup, faisant gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il fit des mouvements circulaires pour l'habituer à sa présence imposante. Remus ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, lui donna ainsi le signal.

Il commença doucement, pour ne pas le blesser, puis de plus en plus vite. Il était étroit, c'était vraiment bon. La paroi était bien lubrifié, ça glissait tout seul, il n'avait presque aucun effort à fournir de ce coté. Cela passait comme dans du beurre.

Il chercha la petite glande qu'il avait trouvé précédemment et quand il la trouva, Remus ne retint plus du tout ses cris. C'était impossible de faire autrement. Le plaisir était tout simplement trop intense pour effectuer un quelconque contrôle de soi. Il voyait des ponts blanc lumineux et sa vue se brouillait. Il comprit que cela était du à des larmes quand il sentit l'humidité sur ses tempes. Il ne sut pas vraiment qui les provoquait : l'orgasme qui montait en lui et ravageait tout sur on passage, ou le fait d'avoir trahi Sirius. Car en son for intérieur, il avait vraiment l'impression de le tromper. C'était illogique, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Sirius ne régulait en aucun cas ses relations et il pensait clairement à Lucius, qui lui faisait connaître ces sensations inoubliables. Pourtant, une parti de lui avait honte et pleurait. Peut être était une purge de ses sentiments trop encombrant et trop douloureux, peut être qu'il devait passer par là.

Ces pensées ne durèrent que quelques secondes et bien vite il oublia totalement de penser. Il ressentait, c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Ça et se crisper à s'en faire mal sur les draps, à laisser des traces d'ongle dans ses paumes.

Quand le préfet en chef le masturba, il ne pu plus se retenir. Il jouit dans sa main, en le regardant dans les yeux, faisant éclater l'orgasme dans son corps, qui s'enflammait, se crispait et se détendait en même temps, lui apportant une délivrance, une liberté et une sérénité jamais connues jusqu'à lors.

Lucius sentit les chaires de son amant se resserrer brusquement autour de lui et jouit lui aussi, dans un râle rauque et animal. Il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux tellement l'intensité était forte. Rarement un de ses amant – ou une de ses amantes – lui avait donné un plaisir pareil. Il s'écroula sur le torse du Griffondor et roula sur le coté quand son corps le lui autorisa.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois. Une fois avec les jambes de Remus sur les épaules de Lucius, deux fois à quatre pattes, une autre dans la position du divan, plusieurs fois sur les murs et par terre … Toujours en se regardant en face, ne détourna jamais le regard, ne fermant jamais les paupières.

Quand le soleil se coucha, Lucius observait les teintes pastelles du ciel depuis la fenêtre, de manière plutôt mélancolique. Ça avait vraiment été une journée magique, dont ils avait bien profité tous les deux. Mais à présent, Remus était endormi et pleurait en silence. Il pouvait entendre le prénom de l'ainé des Black de temps en temps. Nul doute que le préfet se tiendrait à sa résolution. Une occasion, et il devrait l'oublier.

Un viol consenti. Ça n'avait pas été ça. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas ce que désirait réellement le rouge et or. Cela lui laissait un léger goût amer. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il tombe amoureux de lui au lieu de pleurer une personne qui ne serait jamais à lui.

Quelle ironie. Lui, le briseur de coeur de Poudlard, se souciait de la vie sentimentale d'un de ses amant, alors qu'il les jetait après utilisation habituellement.

Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Ouais, c'est ça. Il avait eu son corps, mais peut être avait-il laissé son coeur en échange.

* * *

Voila, ça serai sympa de laisser une review. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, surtout sur les sentiments de Lucius et Remus.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Date de publication : 28 Mars 2010


End file.
